El día que conocimos a los Cullen
by Evasis
Summary: Versión de cómo Alice y Jasper buscaron a los Cullen después de verlos en sus visiones


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Soy una gran fan de Crepúsculo, pero es el primer fic que escribo sobre la saga. Ante todo soy de la pareja Edward&Bella, pero la inspiración me vino rememorando la conversación sobre la vida de Jasper en el tercer libro, en el que hablaban de cómo conocieron a los Cullen. No pediré compasión por ser mi primer fic, pero espero haber acertado con la forma de ser de los personajes y que os guste la historia. Está narrada en tercera persona, pero desde el punto de vista de Jasper. Espero que os guste..._

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE CONOCIMOS A LOS CULLEN**.

Llevaban más de dos semanas caminando sin descanso por aquellas bastas montañas. El clima era frío, pero en su piel de vampiro no sentían la diferencia de temperatura. Jasper notó la diferencia en el ambiente al entrar en el estado de Montana. Cada vez que se acercaban a alguna zona poblada, esa sensación en el ambiente crecía. Allí, en Montana, los sentimientos de la gente eran más fríos. Quizá tuviera que ver con el clima, no lo sabía, pero la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban apenas se concentraban en más emociones que en la del frío. Hacía unas tres semanas, cuando cruzaron una pequeña ciudad del estado de Nebraska, sintió una emoción muy fuerte. Dolor, triste, vacío... Era algo que le había dejado muy sensible, y solo el abrazo de Alice pudo eliminar ese vacío que se le había instalado en el pecho. Por curiosidad, siguieron la emoción hasta una calle residencial, y parándose frente a una casa, descubrieron el motivo de tanta pena. Una niña pequeña, de no más de ocho años, lloraba en el regazo de su madre la muerte de su perro. A su lado vio a Alice hacer una mueca de lástima.

- Con tanta máquina quitanieve, suelen pasar estas cosas... –le dijo su compañera, para después volver a lucir su sonrisa eterna y tirar de su mano para continuar el camino marcado-.

Esa había sido la emoción más intensa que había sentido últimamente. Él se sentía agotado, pero no físicamente. Como vampiro, tenía energía de sobra para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, ambos habían cruzado el país entero en los últimos dos meses, sin descanso, y se habían cruzado con miles de personas. La mezcla de emociones conseguía agotarle.

Apenas hacía tres meses que conocía a Alice, pero lo que sintió por ella esa primera vez en la cafetería de Filadelfia, no había hecho más que aumentar. Jamás podría haber imaginado que sintiera algo así por nadie. Siendo humano, no había sido un hombre romántico, ni había ansiado nunca conocer a la mujer de su vida. Siendo vampiro, creyó que estaba inmunizado a ello. Y desde luego, durante mucho tiempo lo pareció. Había convivido durante décadas con tres vampiras impresionantemente atractivas, y ni siquiera habían podido apartarle ni un segundo de la visión principal: la batalla. Sin embargo, cuando esa tarde entró en aquella cafetería para fingir protegerse de la lluvia, Alice vino a él, de forma completamente diferente a como habían venido el resto. Ella la sonreía sinceramente, y le miraba como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Sus emociones y sentimientos eran muy puros, y solo necesitó un minuto para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, ella era su sueño hecho realidad.

Habían pasado un mes conociéndose, o más bien, él conociéndola a ella. Pues Alice parecía haber visto todo sobre él con ese maravilloso don que tenía, y que la había llevado a él. Ella apenas tuvo mucho que contar, no recordaba en absoluto su vida humana, y su existencia como vampira había sido muy solitaria. No tardó ni dos horas en hablarle de su don y de lo que había visto. Un aquelarre de vampiros, tres machos y dos hembras, a los que al parecer ellos se unirían para siempre. No podía creer un disparate semejante, pero a Alice la brillaban tanto los ojos cuando le hablaba de su futura "familia" y de lo bien que estarían los siete juntos, que no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa emoción.

Y allí estaban, habían andado de este a oeste todo el país hasta Montana, donde al parecer ese aquelarre se encontraba. A medida que se acercaban, Alice estaba cada vez más feliz, y más que correr parecía danzar. Jasper no podía evitar que la sonrisa de su compañera se le contagiara.

Llegaron al pie de la montaña, y entraron en un bosque nevado que se encontraba próximo. Un apetitoso olor llegó hasta él, y se detuvo para olfatear mejor el aire. Fuera lo que fuera lo que olía así, se encontraba a unos cuatro kilómetros a su derecha, y se movía muy deprisa. Alice se había detenido a su lado, y tenía la misma cara de concentración que él.

- Un oso –le dijo ante una pregunta que él no pronunció en voz alta-.

Jasper hizo una mueca. Sus ojos estaba negros como el carbón, pues apenas se había alimentado desde hacía días. Además, eso le recordó otro detalle de la visión de Alice. Al parecer, su futuro junto a ese grupo, equivaldría a dejar ambos de beber sangre humana y comportarse como vampiros civilizados. Jasper no estaba en contra de eso, pues nunca se había sentido cómodo con que su única forma de alimentarse tuviera que significar la muerte de nadie. Pero tenía muchísimo miedo de no ser capaz de contenerse, y defraudarlos a todos, defraudar a Alice.

La miró, pues le extrañaba que no hubiera vuelto a decir nada. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estaba teniendo otra de sus visiones. Esperó pacientemente a que volviera al presente, y al instante Alice le miró con la segunda sonrisa más amplia que le había visto, sin nombrar la que le ofreció cuando se conocieron.

- Dos de ellos están aquí, en este bosque. –le informó-. El encuentro será antes de lo esperado –añadió eufórica-.¡Vamos!

No tuvo problemas para seguirla, pero sí para mantener su optimismo. Ahora que el momento había llegado, no estaba tan seguro de todo, como Alice había querido que estuviera. ¿Y si el aquelarre no los aceptaba? ¿Qué ocurría si provocaban una pelea entre ellos por diferencias de opinión? ¿Y si Alice resultaba herida? Apretó más el paso, procurando ir siempre un metro por delante de ella, siguiendo sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. También notó que se iban acercando más y más al olor del oso. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, pudo notar al fin sus emociones. Eran simples. De hecho, no había prácticamente emoción en ellos. Eso le extrañó, hasta que ató cabos. El oso y dos vampiros. Sin duda, estaban cazando y eran puro instinto en ese momento. Miró a Alice preocupado. Quizá no fuera el mejor momento para presentarse, pues podían creer que iban a arrebatarles su caza.

- Alice, ¿Por qué no esperamos un poco? –la propuso. No tenía miedo por sí mismo. Estaba seguro de poder con todo el aquelarre él solo. Pero eso le impediría proteger completamente a Alice, como sabía que era su obligación auto impuesta-.

- No ocurrirá nada Jazz –le dijo ella sonriéndole-. Lo he visto. Todo está bien.

- Bueno, pero quédate detrás de mío.

La pequeña vampira se limitó a reírse con voz cantarina, pero le hizo caso. Al parecer, les había visto llegar de esa forma, él por delante de ella, y algo de lo que había visto la resultaba muy gracioso. Jasper se contagió de una sonrisa por la euforia de Alice, pero no permitió que el optimismo le cegara.

Avanzaron más despacio, aunque a ojos humanos seguían siendo demasiado rápidos para la vista. Jasper estuvo atento a cualquier modificación en las emociones de los dos vampiros, pero no sintió nada extraño. Había hambre, pero no era la típica emoción de quien está rabioso por encontrar comida, sino que parecían divertidos con la idea de la caza. Él nunca se había divertido cazando, pues siempre tenía que lidiar con el terror que emanaban sus víctimas, y no era algo que le agradaba. Solo cazaba por necesidad.

Desde lejos podían oír la respiración cada vez más entrecortada del oso, y los gruñidos que emitía intentando luchar con su cazador, quien también gruñía. Agarró a Alice de la mano para impedirla saltar delante de él en un momento de alegría. Ella se limitó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con tranquilidad.

Les quedó muy claro que iban llegando, pues los sonidos cada vez estaban más cerca, y las emociones latían en su pecho con más fuerza que nunca. Apartó la rama de un gran árbol y contempló la escena. El oso había caído, y los dos vampiros estaban inclinados bebiendo su sangre. Eran dos machos. Uno de pelo cobrizo con aspecto algo desgarbado, y el otro moreno realmente corpulento, más que él de hecho. "_Si las cosas se ponen feas, habrá que tener cuidado con el grandullón, aunque mejor no subestimar al más pequeño_" pensó para sí mismo, creando un plan de emergencia. El primer chico, el más delgado, levantó la cabeza al instante y la fijó en donde Alice y él estaban. Jasper se sorprendió, pues podía jurar que no habían hecho el más mínimo ruido desde que habían llegado. Instintivamente se encaró con él, cubriendo completamente a Alice con su cuerpo.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó el chico a la defensiva, haciendo que el más grande levantara también la cabeza y mostrara una expresión defensiva, que parecía más aterradora a la vista de su barbilla manchada con la sangre del animal-.

Jasper no les contestó en un primer momento, y bloqueó a Alice cuando esta intentó adelantarse. Aún no las tenía todas consigo. "_No puedo arriesgarme a dejarla expuesta y que la ataquen_", pensó.

- No te preocupes por ella –dijo el mismo chico mientras su amigo le miraba interrogante-. No os atacaremos si vosotros no nos atacáis.

"_¿Cómo...?"_

- ¿Queréis algo de nosotros? –preguntó el chico, aunque miró por encima de su hombro, al parecer dirigiéndose a Alice-.

- Edward por favor, dile a Emmett que deje de pensar en atacar a Jasper. No nos podremos llevar bien si sigue con esos planes. –dijo Alice con un toque de humor-.

- ¿Sabes nuestros nombres? –preguntó el otro chico, hablando por primera vez. Había apartado la vista de Jasper para fijarla en Alice, y aunque ya no parecía tan agresivo, Jasper podía sentir su confusión-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos has visto? –preguntó el chico llamado Edward mirando a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos-.

Jasper no entendía nada, pero Alice se echó a reír encantada.

- Tenía miedo de fallar en eso, pero está claro que tú también tienes un don –le dijo al chico-. Nosotros también tenemos. Cuando he pensado que os he visto, quería decir que tengo capacidad para ver el futuro, y os he visto a vosotros. He visto que os conoceríamos.

- ¿Y él qué don tiene? –preguntó el chico aún extrañado-.

"_Por favor Alice, no les digas el mío porque si se ponen en nuestra contra no servirá de nada que intente calmar los ánimos si ellos ya saben hasta qué punto puedo hacerlo_" pensó Jasper mirando a Alice.

- ¿Puedes controlar las emociones? –preguntó el chico asombrado-.

"_¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_" pensó alarmado. Sin embargo, esta vez no le contestó, sino que Alice pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos.

- Jazz, Edward puede oír los pensamientos de las personas. –le dijo acariciándole un brazo-.

"_¿El flacucho este?_" pensó escéptico.

- Oye, sin faltar –exclamó el chico con una carcajada. Jasper lo pudo notar. Estaba divertido con su confusión-.

- ¿Pero vosotros quienes sois? –preguntó el chico llamado Emmett que parecía tan perdido como él-.

- Yo soy Alice, y él es Jasper –dijo su pequeño duende con una encantadora sonrisa-. No queremos molestaros. Si aún os queda mucho, podemos adelantarnos a la casa y presentarnos a Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie. Así nos dirán en qué habitación podemos instalarnos.

- Como queráis –dijo Edward quien parecía no estar ya a la defensiva. Se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda para olfatear otro animal. Jasper pensó que era mucho fiarse del enemigo, por muy poderoso que fuera su don-. No es que tenga un don poderoso Jasper, es que es muy útil-.

Alice rió a su lado, dándole la razón al chico.

- ¡Espera Edward! –exclamó Emmett-. ¿Estás seguro que son inofensivos? Quizá deberíamos acompañarlos, no me acabo de fiar. ¿Y si le intentan hacer daño a Rose?

- Les daré el pésame –exclamó Edward con una carcajada. Sin embargo, Emmett no bromeaba con eso-. No tienen intención de hacer daño a nadie, hermano. Vienen con buenas intenciones, te lo prometo.

- Si te sientes más seguro, puedes acompañarnos tú –dijo Jasper para dar un punto de confianza a su favor-.

- No. Lleva tres semanas sin alimentarse, y medio oso no es suficiente –repuso Edward tranquilamente-. Y no Alice, no tenemos vecinos humanos. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Es solo que a Jazz aún le cuesta controlarse, y cuanto más lejos tenga la tentación mejor –repuso Alice alegremente, cambiando su peso de la punta de los pies a los talones. Le agarró la mano a Jasper y le sonrió con dulzura-. ¿Vamos?

Él se limitó a dejarse llevar, y saludó con un gesto a los otros chicos, mientras que Alice les gritaba eufórica que les verían en dos horas y que tuvieran cuidado al oeste, pues unos excursionista se acercaban.

La reunión con esos dos chicos había salido bastante bien, y Jasper aún se sorprendía por el don del delgaducho. Tendría que controlar muchísimo sus pensamientos con él delante, pues no le apetecía que se enterase de todas las atrocidades que había cometido y convenciera al líder de que les echara de allí. Eso le rompería el corazón a Alice.

Guiado por Alice, ambos llegaron a una gran casa solariega a solo cuatro kilómetros de dónde los otros dos continuaban cazando. Estaba completamente construida de madera, con un ancho porche en el que había colocado un columpio en el que cabrían tres personas. El blanco era el color predominante en el edificio.

- Es aquí –dijo Alice entusiasmada-.

Ella echó a correr hacia dentro del porche, y Jasper la siguió al instante. Ambos se pararon justo delante de la puerta. Alice golpeó una sola vez, y en menos de un segundo la puerta fue abierta por una vampira. Jasper se fijó en la chica que tenía delante. Rubia, de ojos dorados, con un cuerpo perfecto, rostro de ángel, pero semblante rígido. Sintió la desconfianza irradiando por todas partes.

- ¿Quiénes sois? –les preguntó con tono algo cortante-.

- Rose, no utilices ese tono –dijo otra voz femenina con un tono mucho más dulce-.

La rubia se apartó un poco y la otra mujer que había hablado dio un paso hacia ellos. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, el pelo de color caramelo que caía en ondas por sus hombros y los ojos del mismo color dorado que la chica. Les sonrió amablemente a los dos y Jasper pudo percibir la bondad dentro de ella. Era la más ingenua de allí, sin contar a Alice. Estaba seguro de que ella les escucharía.

- Hola Esme –saludó Alice emocionada. Jasper notó un tono diferente en su voz, y de ella surgió un sentimiento que no había surgido con ninguno de los otros tres: el anhelo. Por alguna razón, Alice consideraba que esa mujer sería especialmente importante para ella. La mujer la miró confusa, pero la desconfianza no apareció en su interior, al contrario que en la rubia-. Me llamo Alice, y este es mi compañero, Jasper. Nos gustaría hablar con vosotras y con Carlisle, si podría ser. Nos hemos encontrado con Edward y Emmett en el bosque y ellos nos han invitado a venir.

- ¿Dónde están? –preguntó la chica llamada Rosalie-. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- Decidieron seguir cazando un rato más, mientras nosotros nos adelantábamos –informó Jasper mirándola fijamente e intentando calmar algo los ánimos-.

Lo consiguió. La chica ya no estaba tan rígida, ahora parecía relajada pero seguía desconfiando de ellos por la forma tan segura en que Alice se había dirigido a la otra mujer.

- ¿Esme? –dijo Alice de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de la mujer, que parecía haberse abstraído en sus pensamientos-. Tenemos algo importante que hablar con vosotros.

- Por supuesto –aceptó la mujer con una sonrisa y apartándose para dejarles pasar al vestíbulo-.

Les condujo hasta un amplio salón, decorado con mucho gusto según la moda de aquella época. Les invitó a sentarse en un sofá color verde claro bastante grande, y puso su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona cuando se puso frente a ellos.

- Carlisle está en su estudio. Iré a buscarle –les informó-.

Rápidamente salió del salón y Jasper la oyó subir corriendo la gran escalera de caracol que había al fondo del vestíbulo. Frente a ellos, en una butaca individual con hombreras, se sentó Rosalie, quien inspiraba más desconfianza que nunca y les observaba fríamente, con los labios fruncidos.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron en menos de un minuto, y el hombre ya parecía haber sido informado de todo por su esposa. Alice se puso de pie inmediatamente, emocionada de tener por fin delante al líder del aquelarre. Y es que, aunque ella no se lo hubiera contado, él habría adivinado al instante que Carlisle era el líder, pues emanaba sabiduría, paciencia y buen juicio. Al igual que pasó con Esme, supo que Carlisle también les escucharía antes de emitir ningún juicio.

- Buenas tardes –dijo el hombre educadamente-. Así que sois Alice y Jasper, ¿no es así?

- Si señor –dijo Jasper con calma-. Usted debe ser Carlisle. Es un placer conocerlo por fin –le tendió la mano y este se la estrechó con fuerza. Después, Jasper se giró hacia Esme e inclinó la cabeza caballerosamente-. Lamento profundamente haber sido tan descortés señora, también es un placer conocerla a usted –y procedió a besarla la palma de la mano-.

Esme le sonrió ampliamente, y de reojo, Jasper pudo ver la expresión satisfecha de Alice. Por último, se giró hacia la otra vampira que no se había levantado, y con una inclinación de cabeza idéntica a la que le había ofrecido a Esme, la saludó.

- A usted también, señorita. –no hizo ademán de acercarse, pues la muchacha seguía desconfiada-.

- Señora –le aclaró ella secamente, mostrando una alianza de matrimonio. Carlisle miró seriamente a la chica, y esta intentó sonar más amable cuando añadió-. También es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

- Discúlpenme que las haya tuteado –dijo Alice imitando el tono pomposo de Jasper-. Lo que ocurre, es que ya siento como si les conociera de siempre.

- ¿Acaso las han hablado de nosotros? ¿Vienen de parte de algún amigo nuestro? –preguntó Carlisle-.

- En realidad no –repuso Alice con una sonrisa-. Es todo más complicado que todo eso. Por eso nos gustaría que escucharan nuestra historia hasta el final, antes de darnos una respuesta.

- Por supuesto –dijo Esme tomando asiento en el sofá biplaza que había junto a la butaca de Rosalie. Carlisle se sentó junto a su esposa y entrelazó su mano con la de ella para ponerlas sobre su regazo-.

- Les escuchamos –les dijo amablemente-.

Alice se encargó de contarles la mayor parte de la historia. Cómo ella había amanecido convertida, sin saber quien había sido su creador, ni recordar absolutamente nada de su vida humana. Jasper pudo notar la lástima en Esme al saber el solitario inicio de Alice. Después continuó hablando sobre su don, y sobre él, quitando la mayor parte de los detalles, y asegurando que vivía con otro clan y cómo se había cansado de esa vida. Contó cómo le había visto llegar a su vida y cómo había estado esperándole por varias semanas, acudiendo sobre a la misma cafetería, hasta que un día él apareció. Luego de eso, les contó sobre la visión en particular en la que salían ellos, en que les había visto como su futura familia y cómo se lo había contado a Jasper, y ambos habían acudido en su busca. Por último, relató su encuentro con Emmett y Edward en el bosque, acabando así el relato.

Después hubo un segundo de silencio, mientras los Cullen procesaban toda la información. Jasper escudriñó sus emociones, y encontró confusión en el caso de Rosalie, sorpresa en el caso de Esme y calma en el caso de Carlisle. El líder parecía considerar muy en serio su relato, y miraba a Alice seriamente. Tras ese segundo tan largo para ellos, y que sería tan corto para un humano, Carlisle se irguió y les sonrió amablemente.

- Tengo que reconocer que jamás había sabido de un don como el tuyo, Alice. Pero por supuesto estoy seguro de que me decís la verdad, o Edward no os habría dejado venir hasta aquí sin ellos. Puesto que el futuro así será, no veo qué tenemos que impedir. Yo estoy de acuerdo en que os quedéis. ¿Qué opináis vosotras, Esme, Rose? –preguntó volviéndose hacia las dos mujeres que aún no habían hablado-.

- Estoy de acuerdo también –repuso Esme con una sonrisa-.

- Lo que diga la mayoría –contestó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con ella-.

- Entonces decidido –dijo Carlisle sonriendo-. Rose, ¿Por qué no les enseñas la casa? –se volvió hacia ellos-. Hay varias habitaciones libres, podéis instalaros en la que prefiráis.

- Gracias –dijeron los recién llegados realmente alegrados por el recibimiento-.

Rosalie se levantó y avanzó hacia el segundo piso sin mirar atrás. Jasper y Alice se apresuraron a seguirla, y quedaron muy impresionados por el gran tamaño de la casa. A medida que la chica les iba enseñando más y más habitaciones, ellos se encontraban cada vez más encantados.

- Este es el estudio de Carlisle –les dijo abriendo la puerta de un amplio despacho, con una larga mesa, una butaca ancha y cómoda. Las paredes estaban completamente repletas de estanterías de cientos de libros, algunos de los cuales parecían tener siglos-.

- Y esta, es la habitación de Emmett y mía –anunció orgullosa-.

Era una amplia habitación, decorada con tonos azules. Justo a la entrada, había una gran alfombra persa que terminaba en un tocador con un gran espejo. Frente a este, había una gran cama de matrimonio, adornada con amplios cobertores color pastel. En el fondo de la habitación, había una amplia ventana con unas elegantes cortinas. A ambos lados de la ventana, había dos puertas, una que daba al baño y otra que era la entrada de un gran vestidor, casi del mismo tamaño de la habitación. Jasper sintió la emoción de Alice al ver toda esa ropa.

- Es preciosa –la felicitó Alice-.

Rosalie sonrió levemente por el cumplido y asintió con la cabeza orgullosa. Después, les condujo de nuevo al pasillo y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Avanzó hacia la siguiente puerta, esta vez con más desgana.

- Este es el cuarto de Edward –les dijo abriendo la puerta. La habitación también era muy amplia, y, al igual que el despacho de Carlisle, estaba repleta de estanterías con libros. En el lugar donde habitualmente se encontraba la cama, había un sofá más largo y ancho que el que se hallaba en el salón. En lugar de una ventana, había un gran balcón con unas vistas magníficas. Se veían las montañas por las que había descendido, a un costado estaba el bosque en el que Edward y Emmett debían continuar cazando, y cerca de allí había un pequeño riachuelo con agua cristalina, en esos momentos algo helado-.

- ¡Cuantos libros! –exclamó Alice mirando las estanterías-.

- Edward está haciendo el último curso de medicina en Dartmouth –explicó Rosalie, lo cual le dio a Jasper el sentido de por qué casi todos los libros eran de esa asignatura-.

- ¿No tiene cama? –preguntó Jasper extrañado-. No es que nos haga falta, pero he visto que en vuestro cuarto la tenéis –recordó-.

- Bueno, como vampiros ya sabes que solo utilizamos la cama para una cosa –dijo la rubia. Después tosió incómoda, y Jasper estuvo casi seguro de que, de haber sido humana, se hubiera sonrojado ligeramente-. Y Edward es soltero por lo que...

- ¡Dios mío! –la interrumpió Alice emocionada-. ¡Que vista tan bonita! Jazz, ¿Has visto que vista?

Jasper sonrió, admirando también el paisaje que, sin duda, era la mejor vista que tenía la casa.

- La verdad es que es impresionante. –afirmó-.

- ¿Os gusta la habitación? –preguntó Rosalie con la sonrisa más grande de lo que la habían visto hasta ahora y unas emociones, de repente muy divertidas-.

- ¡Es perfecta! ¡Solo por estas vista merece la pena todo! –exclamó Alice que seguía asomada en el balcón-.

Rosalie sonrió más ampliamente, y Jasper notó que se divertía con lo que fuera que iba a decir.

- ¿Por qué no os la quedáis? –propuso-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron Alice y Jasper, la primera emocionada y el segundo contrariado-.

- Bueno, Edward está él solo, por lo que podría acomodarse en cualquiera de las demás habitaciones. Y opino que hay que ser amable con los recién llegados.

Alice se arrojó al cuello de Rosalie para darla un abrazo. Jasper notó cómo la chica se ponía rígida, pero no apartó a Alice, sino que la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Gracias Rose! ¿Puedo llamarte Rose? ¡Oh, Jasper, que suerte hemos tenido! –exclamó de un tirón muy feliz-.

- Eres realmente muy amable –le dijo Jasper a Rosalie con segundas, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

- Me criaron así –le respondió ella con una sonrisa parecida. Jasper notó el cinismo en su tono de voz-.

Aunque le había parecido raro que Rosalie les ofreciera la habitación de Edward sin preguntarle a este, e incluso había captado un poco de divertida maldad, no puedo resistirse a la felicidad de Alice.

- Propongo que os instaléis ahora mismo –dijo Rosalie aún muy divertida-. Yo os ayudaré a quitar de en medio las cosas de Edward.

- Quizá deberíamos esperar a que él llegara –dijo Jasper-.

- ¡Tonterías! –exclamó Rose risueña-. A Edward no le importará en absoluto.

- ¿Y dónde colocamos las cosas? –preguntó Alice cuando vio a Rose cargar con el escritorio con facilidad-.

- Dejémoslas en el garaje. Así él elegirá cuando llegue –dijo Rose con una pequeña carcajada-.

No preguntaron más y procedieron a dar todo el cambio en la habitación, llevándose las cosas de Edward y trayendo algunos muebles de otras habitaciones. En menos de media hora, todo estaba completamente instalado y parecía que llevaran años viviendo allí.

Cuando terminaron, los tres bajaron hacia el salón, donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle. La primera parecía estar tejiendo una gran colcha, y él había bajado sus papeles allí para hacer compañía a su esposa mientras trabajaba. Los cinco se sentaron a hablar, pues los Cullen querían saber más de Alice y Jasper. Pasaron un rato muy agradable, y Jasper pudo sentir que las emociones ya eran muy íntimas y confiadas, incluso las de Rosalie.

No había pasado una hora cuando oyeron a los otros dos chicos volver. Ambos entraron riéndose en el salón, seguramente de algún chiste entre ellos. Jasper sintió que tenían una gran camarería y ansió formar parte de ella en un futuro. Emmett corrió a sentarse al lado de Rosalie, a la que saludó con un beso en la mejilla. La chica compuso la sonrisa más sincera de toda la tarde.

Edward fue a sentarse junto a Esme, pero se detuvo mirando a Carlisle como si este le hubiera llamado. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Jasper se acostumbrara a ese don tan especial.

- Ahora lo cojo –le respondió a algo que Carlisle le había pedido mediante el pensamiento-.

- ¿A dónde va? –preguntó Rose-.

- Al garaje. –respondió Carlisle con la vista de nuevo en sus papeles-. Le he pedido que traiga...

Pero Rosalie ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la salida, con Emmett siendo arrastrado de un brazo.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, cariño? –le preguntó con voz melosa mientras llegaban al vestíbulo-.

Lo único que Jasper llegó a oír de la respuesta de Emmett fue una gran carcajada. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y él se miraron confundidos, aún preguntándose qué habría pasado. De repente se oyó la voz enfadada de Edward desde el otro lado de la casa.

- ¡Rosalie! ¿Por qué están mis cosas en el garaje?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Se merece un review? Espero que sí, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Un besazo ;)_

_Eva._


End file.
